Second Chance
by Jochamon
Summary: Ever since Mamoru and Suzume Miroku and Sango's reincarnation saved Kagome from getting hit by a car, their thoughts of each other has changed. Rating in between T and M, but is rated M to be safe. R&R, please NOW A SEQUEL
1. Chapter 1

I forgot to mention this before I published this, but I would like to say that this story was sitting in my computer for a while, and to my surprise, it was already completed...however, I needed to edit it before it was put up. So, yeah...it's an old story, but was recently edited. Anyway, enjoy the story.

"Ah…Mamoru…!"

The taste of sweat…

The touch of heat…

The sound of moans…

The sight of skin…

The smell of lust…

It was too much to handle…it was just too good, and he wanted more. He wanted to feel her writhe against him…he wanted to see her lips tighten in pleasure…oh, god, it was so good…too good…way too good to be real.

"Mamoru…"

"Mamoru…!"

"Mamoru!"

"MAMORU!!!"

His eyes wearily see a woman, leaning forward on her elbows at the edge of the bed. Her hair, about shoulder-length, was down. Her dark red high school uniform looked really light in the sun.

"Hey, Mamoru."

She called him so calmly, but his reaction was the different. He jumped up.

"SUZUME!!"

"You know, this is our last year of High School…if we are late, we will be called irresponsible from our teachers."

Suzume grabbed his hand. "Come on, you lazy man."

Mamoru sat motionless; his face held no emotion. He looked at his hands for a minute, finally realizing that his dream was not real. Even more shockingly, he just had a dream about doing his best friend, Suzume. It was disturbing, but then again…it was the greatest dream that he had had to date.

"Uh…Suzume…"

"Yes?"

He looked up to see her looking at him, her eyebrow raised. He looked back down. He couldn't face her…not when he had a vivid dream about her. He laughed to cover his uneasiness.

"Nah, it's nothing."

She chuckled. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now, get out of my room. I would like to change into my clothes without any embarrassment. Unless you want to stay. There's nothing more interesting than a woman trying to sneak a peek at a man's body." Well, at least his humor was back.

"Ahaha! I'm not you."

"Ah, Suzume, you hurt me so."

He looked in the mirror of his bedroom. He pushed his bangs up from his forehead, revealing tired eyes. His hair was loose, hovering above his shoulders. He grinned, finally seeing the earrings that shined in the light; two on the left, and one on the right. He chuckled at them, remembering the dare that Suzume gave a year ago. Now that he looked at himself closer, he looked like a member of some sort of gang…like Yakuza…only nicer, and better dressed.

He straightened his high school uniform, and went to the kitchen. Usually, Suzume waited in the living room (it was an every-morning routine), but today, he found her sitting in the kitchen chair. He jumped up.

"Dear, god! Suzume! What the hell are you doing here??"

"Oh! Sorry for scaring you. Yeah…I didn't eat breakfast. The food this morning was not very appetizing, so I thought I could snag a bite from you."

"Of course." He went to the sink, grabbing a sharp knife to peel the apple from the table. It was the cleanest one that he had at that moment, so he had to be careful. He was soon distracted by Suzume's movement. She got up from her chair to the fridge. She opened it and leaned forward, her lower half sticking up. Mamoru stared at that lower half. He had the sudden urge to just…touch…

_NO! NO! I'M NOT SOME PERVERT!! But still…it is well shaped…GAH, DAMN IT, SHE'S MY FRIEND!!_

He was completely frustrated, he accidentally cut his right palm. Pain swept over him, and he jumped up from his seat.

"GAH! SON OF A…AH, DAMN IT!!"

He heard Suzume close the fridge. She finally noticed the blood dripping on the floor, and she ran right next to him.

"Let me see it! Let me see it!" She grabbed his hand. She opened his palm to reveal a deep, long gash that went across the entire palm. She cringed. Suzume lead him to the sink, and put the hand in cold water.

"Um…Mamoru…you might need to go to the hospital…it's a pretty deep wound."

"Well…that's great." He winced.

----

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes…I'm sure."

"I mean…I know you couldn't write at all in class; doctor's orders, but still…that was a lot of blood, and a lot of stitches."

"I know."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not that much…they gave me pain meds."

"Alright, Mamoru. Just for you, I'll give you the notes I took…"

SCCRREEAAAAACCHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"AH!"

"OOF!"

What the hell just happened?

Mamoru looked down to see a middle school student underneath him. Her dark brown hair below her shoulders, her bangs covering her eyes. She was grabbing his shoulder like it was the only thing that could keep her alive. She suddenly looked up, and if Mamoru thought that she was shocked by almost getting killed by a car, she was completely shocked from seeing the man that had saved her.

"Mamoru!!" Suzume called out. "Mamoru! Are you alright?"

"Miroku…Sango…" The girl had suddenly mumbled. Mamoru looked at her, confused and out of breath.

"I'm sorry…who?"

"Hey, are you alright?" Suzume asked the girl.

"I…uh…yeah."

"Are you sure you're alright? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

She finally snapped back to reality.

"Ah, I'm fine. Really! Thank you for saving me!"

----------------------------------------

"My name's Kagome."

"The name's Mamoru."

"I'm Suzume."

"It's very nice to meet you…and thanks again, for saving my life."

"I don't usually save people's lives, so saying, 'it's no problem' would be really stupid to say. So, I shall gladly say, eat up that sundae to your life's content." Mamoru leaned on the table and smiled at her. Suzume looked up at him angrily from her soda.

"Just say 'you're welcome' like normal people!" She elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ahaha…it's alright, really Suzume-san. Oh!" Kagome looked at Mamoru's hand, "what happened? It's all bandaged up!"

"Oh, right…uh, this morning, I managed to cut my hand with a knife this morning…"

"Wow…that looks really painful."

"Yeah, about 16 stitches worth of pain."

"Oh, wow!"

She was giggling…almost as if she was laughing to an inside joke.

"Yeah…ah, Kagome-chan," He looked away, suddenly really nervous. "I was wondering…you called us by different names. Miroku and Sango. Who are they?"

Kagome paled. For a moment, they both thought she had stopped breathing. But it was all gone when she smiled at them. In a shaky voice, finally spoke.

"Ah, yes, about that. Ha, ha! Well, Both of you look like a couple of friends that I know. You know…I confused you two for someone else."

"I see…"

They looked at her as she tried to laugh the awkwardness away.

"I do have to ask…and I know this is none of my business, but are you two…?" She crossed her fingers tightly.

Together…?

They blushed profusely.

"Oh, god! I…n-no! Nothing like that. We're childhood friends!" Suzume sputtered her response. "Besides, it would be weird to think of him in that kind of way, right?" She looked at Mamoru who had buried his head in his arms, trying so hard not to blush in front of the girls.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She panicked, her hands waving in front of her face. "Well…it's just that it seems like you are…you know, together, because…well, you just seem like…I'm sorry. I'll stop now."

"It's…it's ok. Really." Mamoru tried to brush it off, but the tense air was still evident.

"Do we really…come off as a…couple?" The word seemed weird in Suzume's mouth.

Best friends.

Childhood friends.

Playmates.

Why was it that all of those didn't seem to click into place in her mind anymore?

Suzume wanted to hate Kagome for putting weird thoughts into her head, but she couldn't. She was just asking. It was just a simple question…a curious person asking a simple question.

"Well…you both look really close…"

"Close…?" Why was Suzume so curious? "How close?"

"Well…close like a couple would."

"I…I see."

"OH, MY GOD!"

Suzume and Mamoru almost jumped from their seats. Almost everyone from the ice cream parlor looked up from their sundaes.

"OH, SHOOT! IT'S THAT LATE ALREADY?? I'M SORRY, BUT I MUST LEAVE!" She quickly grabbed her bag, and bowed to them. "THANKS AGAIN FOR SAVING MY LIFE!"

Just like that…she disappeared. They sat in silence, a bit angry at the atmosphere that Kagome left them with. Suzume sipped her soda. Mamoru looked away from her, tapping his finger as if to try and find a good topic to bring up.

"What a weird girl, huh?"

Yeah…great idea…bring up the girl who just made the day much more awkward than the dream about Suzume. At least that was private.

He couldn't stand this type of atmosphere. He tapped quicker on the table until he felt a large amount of pain on his palm. He looked at it.

"Ah…damn it…I reopened my wounds…"

He returned to the hospital the second time.

------------------------

"Mamoru…"

Damn it…another dream…

"Faster…"

But did he care?

"Faster…!"

Of course he didn't.

"Ah…"

Was it wrong to feel this way for his best friend?

"Ah! Mamoru!"

Damn straight, it was.

"Ah! Ah! Mamoru!!"

But did he care?

"AH!!"

Like hell. It may be a dream…but it felt good…so good.

"MAMORU!!"

He suddenly woke up, drenched with sweat. He was breathing hard against his pillow. He looked around, hoping not to see Suzume in his room again. He sat up on his bed and felt the chilling air hit his bare chest. Ah, yes…he forgot he took it off in the middle of the night. Apparently, the temperature went up.

He leaned back on his elbow, brushing back his hair in frustration. It had been a month since those dreams of Suzume started, and each one had gotten more vivid. It was extremely vivid, he was starting to wonder if they had ever done it.

"Ah, Suzume…you're ruining me…"

As if on cue, Suzume entered his room (when will she learn how to knock?).

"Mamoru! Are you ready for some Sunday fun--ARRRGGH!!" She quickly covered her eyes. "I'M SO SORRY! ARE YOU NAKED?? DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU ARE, OR ELSE…I'M SO SORRY!"

Mamoru wanted to laugh, but it was too early in the morning, and he was still drained and dizzy from his dream.

"No, no…it's alright. I'm wearing pants. You've seen me shirtless before. It's nothing new to you."

"I…I know, but seeing you on the bed…shirtless…is something different. It makes a woman like me feel very uncomfortable."

"Well…how about you wait in the living room while I get dressed?"

"Yes…that would be a good idea…"

Oh, god…she was blushing. His body…oh god, his body…when had he matured into such a man? He may be skinny, but was still well-built and…unbelievably hot. His hair…his perfect lips…his broad shoulders. He could easily come off as a model of some sort. He was rather popular at school (for being such a handsome man who has no skills other than working at his foster father's shrine). Such a huge contrast to the simple Suzume, the unpopular Chess player (and Chemistry geek). It was very unlikely that he would go for someone like her.

She sighed.

It was hopeless.

"Hey, why so sad?"

She looked up to see him, dressed in black pants and an unbuttoned grey shirt. His hair was perfectly combed into place (but to Suzume, it looked perfect even if it was really messy), and his eyes…his eyes were hauntingly purple (his mother, according to him, was Italian…who was part French, so that made Mamoru Japanese, French, and Italian…that was pretty cool!).

"Suzume?"

She woke up from her daydream.

"Oh, sorry! I…guess I spaced out on you, there. Um…yeah."

"Yeah, you did. By any chance, did you miss breakfast again?"

"Um…yeah, I did miss breakfast, actually." she lied.

"Well…that's great." He headed into the kitchen. She stared at him, maneuvering around the table and to the cabinets. He pulled out a glass cup and put it on the table. She noticed his right hand and moved closer to him.

"Hey, Mamoru! That wound on your hand…it looks like it is healing pretty well!"

"What?" He turned around to see her behind him, trying to get a better look at his hand.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah." He showed her his palm. "It's healing pretty fast, actually. Although, the doctor said that I might have a scar unless I put some ointment on it."

She grabbed his hand to see a better look at his palm. The scar on his palm…was actually pretty cool. She raised her other hand and brushed a finger on it, tracing it gently. Mamoru twitched from the contact, but didn't say anything. She stared at his hand, admiring the long fingers. His hand was warm…too warm, and it sent an electric current that went to her heart. The long scar that ran across it seemed to make the hand more attractive.

"Why not keep the scar?" She blurted out. She turned red for letting her thoughts slip out from her lips.

"Keep the scar? Why?"

_Why?_

Why did he have to ask that…?

She sighed, but then thought…they were friends! They shared a lot of their thoughts. Her strength came back and she smiled up at him.

"Well…come on. It's a scar. If you ask me, it might impress the ladies."

He laughed. "Does it impress you?"

Was he flirting with her, or was he poking fun at her like old times?

She tried to keep the smile up.

"I think it's…pretty cool."

"Well…if you like it, then I guess I'll keep it."

They both laughed until he spoke up again.

"Uh…Suzume?"

"Yes?"

"May I have my hand back?"

"What?"

She looked down and noticed that she was still holding his hand. The sudden electric current that sent her heart beating faster was back, and she quickly let go.

"Ah, sorry, sorry!! I forgot!"

"It's alright. It's just a sign that you are losing your brain power from lack of food."

"Yeah," she lied again, "yeah, that might be it."

They ate breakfast like nothing ever happened. There were no thoughts of the dreams of Suzume, or any thoughts of how handsome Mamoru was. No, none of those thoughts ever appeared during their time. It was just Mamoru and Suzume, eating breakfast, making jokes, talking about classes and college. It felt pretty good.

-----------------------------

After spending a long time hanging out at the arcade, they went back home. Suzume decided to hang out with Mamoru a little more, and sat on the couch, exhausted from the day.

"Hey, Suzume…if you were a random person that was sitting across from us…would you think that we were together?"

She blushed. Her eyes went wide as saucers as she stared at him with disbelief.

"W-What??"

"I mean…if you were some random person, would you think we were a couple?"

How could he say that so calmly?

"I…"

How could she answer to that?

"Well…maybe…I don't know."

They sat in silence.

"Hey, Suzume…"

It was, yet again, broken by Mamoru.

"Yes?"

"I've been wanting to test something out for a while." Why did he get really nervous all of a sudden? He was perfectly fine not too long ago. Maybe…it was because he was going to suggest something that friends weren't allowed to cross (at least for them)? He didn't know, but he knew that that was not the case.

"Test something?" He could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"I…well, I was thinking we should do something that would prove to people that we see each other as best friends." _And also to stop those dirty dreams about her._

"W-What kind of test…?"

"Now…don't get angry or anything…but…I think…we should…make out, or something."

Suzume thought she was going to faint from embarrassment. She sputtered like an idiot. Whatever sentence she tried to form, it was failing.

"W-What?? No! I can't do that! It would be weird!"

"Exactly! Just think, if we did this, we would convince ourselves that we would never go out."

"Well…" _What would happen if we did enjoy it? _"I guess…we could give it a try."

She wasn't angry at him for suggesting it. No, she was nervous and shaking like a Chihuahua! Who would lean forward first? Who would pull away first? Would they like it? Would they hate it? Would their lives be any different after this?

"I…don't know how to start this. What do people usually do first? Do we just…"

Mamoru slowly raised his hands to cup her cheeks, stopping her from muttering anything else.

"I…would start off by…doing this…and then…"

He slowly leaned forward as to not to scare her, and paused when he heard her take a breath. When he brushed his lips with hers, everything, from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet, felt like it was being electrocuted. Her lips felt like wildfire; it was soft and unbelievably hot. He pressed his lips harder against hers before he slowly pulled away.

He opened his eyes to see Suzume blushing, her eyes closed and her breath shaky. He grinned a little, then it disappeared when he suddenly noticed the tiny pulls and jumps from his stomach. He leaned his forehead against hers, and closed his eyes.

"Would…it be fair," Mamoru finally spoke, "if I said…that I enjoyed it?"

Suzume swallowed.

"Would it be fair if…" she whispered, "if I said to keep going?"

They kissed again…passionately, lovingly, and wantonly. They wanted more…they wanted each other…and realized that they didn't want to be with anybody else but each other. They loved the warmth, the taste of their lips, and the electricity of their skin.

He gently pushed her down on the couch, making her wrap her arms around him. He loved the feel of her lips on his. He felt her fist his hair, and he moved to the side so that she could breathe. He moved to her ear, where he was able to nibble on it. She tightened her grip on him. He moved downward and sucked her neck. She gripped his soft hair, leaning her head back for him to have better access. It felt like they went on for hours. It felt so good…her squirming underneath him…the way her legs found their way to wrap around his waist. He wanted this…he wanted more…he wanted her.

"Ah…Mamoru…!"

He snapped back into reality. He moved away from her slowly. He looked at her, taking in her appearance. Her hair was disheveled, her clothed wrinkled, her lips swollen…her eyes full of lust…and her neck…covered with bruised marks.

Oh, my god…she actually enjoyed it…

He cleared his throat, looking away.

"I…I think that would be enough testing for the day."

"Y-Yes…that…yes, enough…."

He grinned at her, amused by her lack of a coherent sentence. He got off of her, giving her space for her to get up as well. She tried to fix her hair, making it look better than it was before. She looked away, her face burning red.

"I…I should get back home." She got up really fast, and tried to reach the door until he grabbed her arm, forcing her to look back at him.

"Will you be coming back here again…? Tomorrow, I mean."

She was shocked to hear that.

"You know me, Mamoru. I'm always here."

End

__________________________

That's all, Folks! Please, R&R!

Now, answer me this...should there be a sequal for this oneshot?


	2. Chapter 2

Well, it seems like there are people who like this and…to some comments, I have made a sequel/second chapter to this original oneshot. Also...I didn't really edit the story, so if you find any mistakes...ignore them. I'll fix it when I have the time. Anyway, enjoy and remember to R&R!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Suzume looked outside the window of her room, the cool night air calming her nerves. The leaves that were raining down from the branches had something therapeutic to it. However, whenever she felt calm enough to go get some rest, the thought of a certain someone would drive her back to anger. She couldn't believe the stunt that Mamoru pulled on her that morning. She was in a happy mood, she made lunch for him, and right when she was going to greet him, he was with another girl! Akina was her name, and she really wanted to slap the hell out of her. She was all over him, saying how tall and handsome he had gotten, and how she hoped that he kept that promise that they had made.

A promise…

WHAT PROMISE?

Apparently, Mamoru promised to her that when she got a little older, he would go out with her. And now that she was in the same high school with him (and Suzume), Akina had this silly idea that they were lovers. She was always holding onto his arm, and she made some lunch for him. At first, it was a little annoying, but every single time Suzume turned around, SHE WAS THERE. What was really weird, was that Mamoru didn't even say that he was already taken. He was just humoring her, taking pity on her, and yet…

Lunch time came along, and she was really happy and proud of the bento that she made for him. She went to the rooftop where they usually met, and right when she opened the door, her heart shattered.

She couldn't believe her eyes…

Mamoru and Akina…

They…

They…

Suzume screamed and threw her pillow at her bedroom door.

---------

She walked past the school gates, hopeless and unbelievably alone…well, not for long. As soon as she changed her shoes, Akina appeared.

"Good morning, Suzume!"

She twitched.

"G-Good morning."

"Hey, have you seen Mamoru this morning?"

"Nope."

"But…don't you usually walk with him in the morning?"

"I did."

"Aww…I see. Well, I wanted to give him the bento I made this morning. I cooked an omelet for him. It's his favorite."

_Noodles, you twit…_

"I also made some rice balls. It has plum in the inside. I hope he likes it."

_I highly doubt it. He hates plum. He definitely likes toasted rice balls._

"Well, anyway, I hope to see him soon."

"Yeah…me, too."

"Well, I'm heading up. I'll talk to you next time."

Mamoru didn't show up at all.

-----

Suzume heard the doorbell ring. She ignored it, letting her father do the answering like he usually does. When she heard someone knocking on her bedroom door, she wondered who it was. No one ever came up to her room before. Well, only a select few. It was really rare that her best friends would come over to her place. There were her cousins…her brother…her father…and also…

"Hey."

Mamoru.

She closed the door immediately. He stopped it with his foot, and shoved his shoulder against the door. With his scarred hand, he held onto the doorframe. He grunted for a few minutes, but he held strong.

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

"But…I do. I need to tell you something. I need to clear things up before anything bad between us happens."

"IT ALREADY DID!"

"Please…Suzume, just let me in."

"I SAID…GO AWAY!"

She shoved the door so hard, Mamoru lost his balance, and fell back. His hand, which was still holding onto the doorframe, was crushed by the flying door.

"G-GAH!!! AH, FFFF--HOLY---ARGH!! S-SUZUME, MY HAND! MY HAND!"

"SERVES YOU RIGHT, YOU CHEATING BASTARD! I HOPE IT BROKE THAT STUPID HAND, SO YOU COULD LEAVE AND GO TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"S-SUZUME…I-I DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOU! P-PLEASE, LET ME EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED!"

She pushed the door harder against his hand, causing him to curse like a pirate.

"AAH! DAMN IT, SUZUME!"

"Tell me."

"Ah…thank god…"

"No. I mean, tell me that you never had any feelings towards Akina."

"OF COURSE, I DIDN'T FEEL ANYTHING FOR HER! SHE'S NOT MY TYPE!"

"Now, tell me this…"

"ASK AWAY…QUICKLY, MY BONES ARE SHATTERING!"

"Plum rice balls, or toasted rice balls?"

"……What the f-"

"Answer the question!"

"TOASTED RICE BALLS!"

"Okay…you can come in now."

She opened the door and let the man in. He clutched his hand, flinching with every stroke. He sat in her swivel chair across from her.

"Alright, spill it."

"I…I just wanted to say…I'm sorry about Akina. She…I know she was over the top, and I will tell you, really…I really had no interest in her…it was just a promise that we made so long ago…I can't believe she was still hoping we would get together…"

"Yeah, right. Why didn't you tell her that you were with me?"

"She always acted like that. She was always holding onto my arm, and poking fun at me. I thought she was just acting like she always did…until later on, when she started cooking for me, and stopping by at the shrine, and then it just got…a little creepy."

"And what about her being on top of you…KISSING you!"

"EXACTLY! SHE kissed ME! She wanted to tell me something, and I figured she was going to confess to me. I was going to tell her off when she went crazy on me, knocked me over and kissed me. That…was when you came in, and you had the wrong idea. I tried to call you, but you ran away."

"OF COURSE I RAN AWAY! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO ACT WHEN I SAW THAT DISPLAY?"

"Sigh…so…now you know--"

"NOPE! You have yet to tell me why you were absent today."

"Why? To get away from her! I knew she was going to force another lunch on me, and I really didn't want to deal with her. I mean, it's very flattering to have two gorgeous women by my side during lunch, but…in all seriousness…I just wanted to spend time with you."

"M-Mamoru…"

"So, do you forgive me?"

Suzume thought for the longest time. She got up from her bed at paced around the room. She looked at him and stared. He looked so pathetic, and yet…she still loves him.

"Sigh…alright, I'll forgive you. BUT I'M STILL ANGRY!"

He sighed. "Alright."

He got up from the swivel chair and walked towards her. She backed away, and she mentally smacked herself for showing some weakness to him. As he finally got closer to her, he suddenly stopped.

"If it makes you feel any better…"

He leaned down, his face almost leveled to hers. He closed his eyes and continued.

"…if it will lift at that anger away…go ahead and hit me."

Suzume stared.

"Wait, what?"

He pointed to his face. "Right here on the cheek. It's right there for you to hit."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course."

"I…well, okay, I guess…"

His eyes were still closed. She had never stared at his face that close up before. It almost felt like he was going to kiss her, and part of her really did want for him to do just that. She blushed at her sudden thoughts, and just that made her really angry. She balled up her fist, raised her hand, and slapped him really hard. He staggered for a few minutes, but slowly turned his face to her.

"Do you feel be---"

She punched him in the face, which caused him to crash onto the floor.

"There…now, I feel much better."

"Ow…jeez, don't hold back, why don't you?"

"Mamoru…"

"Ah, yes?"

"She told you that she loved you, right?"

"Well, that's how it goes in a confession--"

"What did you say to her?"

"What did you think was my answer? I turned her down, of course!"

"No, no…what did you say to her?"

He looked up at Suzume, finally noticing sadness that was etched onto her face. He sighed, and got up. He reached out and gently touched her hand.

"I said to her…I'm sorry, but I love Suzume."

That did it. She broke down, and the tears came streaming down her face. She held him tightly, the tears staining his shirt.

"I…Mamoru…I love you, too…"

When she backed away, Mamoru didn't do the same. He held onto her. He still wanted to feel her soft skin, her warm body…he wanted what he felt the last that Suzume was over. The softness of her hair, the perspiration of her skin, the pounding of her heartbeat…as selfish as it was, he wanted her.

"Mamoru--"

He was in heaven. Each kiss from her mouth was amazing every single time, and even when he thought it couldn't get any better, it had him amazed even more. Suzume grabbed onto him for dear life. She definitely didn't expect him to pounce on her like that. She didn't even expect the hand that had snuck its way to her rear. She gasped, shocked that she didn't find it disgusting. Actually, it was quite the opposite.

Once she was getting comfortable with the feeling of Mamoru in her arms, she was shocked, once again, by the sudden action of Mamoru carrying her to her bed. As he laid her down onto the soft mattress, he kissed her cheek, trying to ease some of her nerves. She caressed some of the buttons on his shirt before opening them, revealing his toned torso. She blushed a deep crimson and looked away. Mamoru chuckled before nibbling at her neck. He brought his hand down, caressing her legs before slowly putting his hand in between them.

"Ah…Mamoru…"

"Suzume…"

Was this another dream?

"Ah…Mamoru…"

Was this another of his vivid dreams about her?

"Suzume…Suzume…I lo--"

"SUZUME!!!!"

It sure as hell wasn't a dream.

"HEY, SUZUME! LET ME IN! I HAVE SOME THINGS TO SHOW YOU!"

"W-WAIT A MINUTE, HIROKI!"

"Your brother has great timing."

----

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

Suzume squirmed. She was still really embarrassed that they were really close to doing it. If Hiroki didn't call out, they might have gone all the way through. To make matters worse, they were going to do it while her dad was in the living room.

"Don't…you dare be absent again, alright?"

"Of course. Just…do me one more favor."

"Ah, so many favors…haha! What is it?"

"Wake me up in the morning, alright? I missed you when you didn't show up these past couple weeks."

"Ah…" she blushed, "a-alright…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

OH DEAR GOD, THE MAJOR FLUFFNESS! Haha! In all my life, I never would have thought my writing would be like this, but…it did. I hope you enjoyed it, and--just a reminder--R&R!!


End file.
